Love & Death
by A. Wolfsong
Summary: This is a story about Alistair and Zevran's feelings for Kallian Tabris.  This will hit all of the plot points of Dragon Age Origins, and even some plot points that were not touched in the game.  I don't own anything having to do with Dragon Age


Chapter One

All around Alistair people were preparing for battle. Ash Warriors were panting their dogs, mages were casting powerful protection spells, the regular soldiers were sharpening their blades, and elves were delivering messages. The young Grey Warden couldn't help but wonder when the last time Ostagar had this many people defending it.

"Alistair," called someone from behind him.

Alistair turned around and quickly regretted it. The person who had called his name was the Revered Mother. Even though the woman was ancient, her sharp brown eyes combined with a face that seemed to be always angry that made the tiny white haired woman intimidating.

"Yes, Revered Mother," The Warden bowed to her hoping that she just wanted to have a friendly chat, but he doubted it.

"I need you to find a mage named Daylen and tell him that I need to see him," she ordered her harsh voice almost making Alistair jump in fear.

"But, I'm…"

The Revered Mother cut him off. "Remember who was it who taught you the skills that got you into the Gray Warden?"

"Of coarse I do and I am grateful," Alistair knew that if he didn't say it now there would be a lecture that would go on for many hours.

"Then do this," She ordered as she started walking away.

"Yes, Revered Mother," Alistair answered as she left him feeling very much like a child.

Alistair was not looking forward to his task. In fact, he felt like he would rather take on the Archdemon and the entire Darkspawn horde by himself then do it; however it was a request from the Revered Mother. _Why was I sent off to the Chantry? _Alistair wondered.

The one sliver lining about all of this was that Duncan was back with the last of the three Grey Warden recruits. Considering that the other two were a knight, whom Alistair doubted truly understood what being a Grey Warden meant, and a thief, who would have been hung unless Duncan intervened, the young Grey Warden hoped that he would be able to like the third.

While he was looking for the mage, he could help but notice a young elfin woman standing next to the kennel manager. She wasn't like the other elves he had seen in the camp. All of the other elves he had seen at camp were servants or messengers wearing no armor, but this girl was in simple tan, banded leather armor that gently hugged her slender form and contrast with her ivory skin. Another thing that was odd about her was that she was carrying weapons, which were a dagger and a sword. Her copper colored hair was short and slightly unkempt. Alistair was too far away to be able to tell the color of her eyes.

She placed her sword on the ground and took a muzzle from the kennel master. Nimbly, the elf jumped over one of the fences that made up the dog pens. _Oh Maker…_ Alistair thought as he realized what she was doing. She was going to try to muzzle the mabari that was injured a few days ago. _I have to stop her before the dog attacks her and she ends up half dead like the last elf who tried. _

"You don't have to worry about her," Someone placed a hand on his shoulder preventing him from going to her aid.

Alistair turned to meet the gray eyed gaze of a mage with a wise face and whose white hair was tied in a tight bun. The mage was an old woman, but Alistair was sure that she was tougher than she looked. (Most mages were.) He had thought that he had heard her called Wynne by the other mages.

"There is no way that girl will be able to handle that hound," Alistair was shocked that the old mage was trying to stop him.

"Looks to me like she did just fine." The mage pointed to the kennel.

"What do you…" he turned back to the kennels.

_I am not seeing this!_ Alistair felt as though someone had punched him in the face. The elf had muzzled the dog and was jumping back over the fence as though it was nothing at all.

"See," Wynne said brightly, "That girl can handle things."

"Yes…well… do you know where I can find a mage named Daylen?" The Grey Warden asked, trying resist the urge not to stare at the elf as she walked away.

"He went that way," The old woman pointed to where Duncan was going to do the Joining that night. "He is the only mage in that area, so you should find him quickly."

"Thanks,"

While waking away from Wynne, all Alistair could think of was the hope of seeing that elfin woman again.


End file.
